


Wouldn't it be nice if we were older

by iamafangirlokee



Category: Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafangirlokee/pseuds/iamafangirlokee
Summary: Beth and Addy are in love. Way too in love. Especially since Addy is still infatuated with Coach. Beth is trying to claim her girl. She wants to be the star of Addy's life again. Will Coach let it happen? We shall see.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdksfhksfdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdksfhksfdk/gifts).



> It's a song by the beach boys and I shall make them very gay. Especially since Biden won today and Trump can't take away my pan rights.

Addy and Beth were standing in the rain. The rain soaking through clothes and chilling them to the bone. But they didn't notice. Neither of them did. Beth reached out and put a bracelet on Addy's wrist. Her fingers barely grazed her skin. There was a flush of heat and it just radiated off Addy. Her skin turned an even darker shade. Beth loved the look that Addy on her face as she knew it was reserved for her. No matter how much Coach tried, she could never get that look. It was hers, it was from her best girl. Addy reached up and played with the hair at the base of Beth's neck. She slowly brushed the hair at the nape of her neck. Watching the pretty, petite brunette in front of her shudder, with pleasure. It made her blush even more. They leaned into each other and slowly, agonizingly slowly until their lips made contact. Beth took control, as she naturally does, and her mouth fell open. Addy could taste the sweetness of Beth's breath and it made her want more. She pulled away just to make sure that it wasn't just her and the look in Beth's eye made it clear it wasn't. They mirrored each other's smiles. Each grinning ear to ear.   
"What does this mean?" Addy asked, slightly scared of the answer. Only hoping but knowing that this was probably just Beth high or drunk. Yet, she couldn't taste any booze or drugs on her breath.   
"Hanlon, you aren't getting soft on me now, are you?" She said with a smirk on her face but her eyes were still filled with love and something... more.   
"Beth, I like you. In a non-straight way. Like in a weirdly fucking gay way." Addy was about to say "oof marón" but she shushed her by kissing her again. She could feel the smile on her lips. Addy didn't know what it all meant but it felt like an into you too, yet, she couldn't tell. So, Addy pulled away and looked deep into her brown eyes.   
“Hanlon. Addy.” Beth said, correcting herself. “I am deeply infatuated with you.” A wide smile spread on Addy’s face. She flashed her perfect white’s at Beth. She reached up and played with the end of Beth’s wavy brown hair. The edges were so fine and beautiful and soaked. She longed to run her fingers through it except her phone rang, loud and clear. Even the pouring rain couldn’t have dulled the sound. Addy quickly pulled out her phone and saw 'mom' flashing on the screen. She swiped right to answer and held it to her ear.   
"Hey, mom."   
"Addy, I just got a call and I need to head in. It's really pouring so you better finish your run soon."   
"Ya, mom, I was just heading back."   
"Good, I don't need you getting sick and missing cheer." Addy's face closed down. Her eyes turned to steel.   
"Yep, bye mom." and she clicked the red button to hopefully get away from that. But the mood was already ruined. She let out a sigh.   
"I need to go," Addy said turning back to Beth. She nodded and they parted ways. Each girl going their separate roots, each yearning for each other.


	2. Cold forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Addy are really into each other. Maybe too into each other. Neither of them are virgin's but neither of them have ever been with other girl's or have ever felt this desperate growing need for someone else. Except....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, man. I'm trying. It's weird.

Addy stared up at her ceiling. The glow in the dark stars she and Beth stuck up there in third grade still there. Barely glowing. Yet, still hanging on. Before she could finish her thoughts, her phone pinged. She picked up and the bright screen blinded her for a second until she turned the brightness way down and Beth's smile was clear. It made her heart flutter. Beth texted her so she swiped open. "I heard you're alone tonight ;)" Addy's eyes widened. She has received texts like this before but never from Beth. Well, by Beth, but never seriously. Or at least she thinks not. She typed and deleted over and over. Okay. She settled on taking a photo in her underwear. It was black lace and barely there. Beth took a screenshot and panic started to rise in Addy's chest. She has to keep reminding herself. This was Beth. And that scared away every feeling and brought in a whole different round.   
Twenty minutes later Addy heard the front door slam open. She sucked in a breath because she still wasn't sure if it was her mom or Beth. She heard stomping and clicking of heels and immediately relaxed and tensed up. Beth slammed open her bedroom door. Addy lay on her bed, still in her underwear but suddenly self-conscious. Beth stood across the room in a tight black tube top and tight black jeans. Her wavy hair pulled up into a high pony tail just barely hitting the nape of her neck. Oh how Addy longed to tug the end of it. She had on black high heeled boots and her signature choker. The one her dad got her before everything went to shit. Beth stood in the doorway, just the little bit of light coming from the hallway, barely shining behind her, making her seem mysterious and elusive. Addy could still make out the shape of Beth's slender body and her confidence stance. Always tight.   
Beth looked at Addy laying on the bed. Barely anything covered. It drove her mad. Even lying down, Addy looked fluid and flexible. She looked so comfortable yet, so scared. Beth watched her expression carefully. She saw that same look on her face, the one from the night before. She could also see Addy's hesitation. They've seen each other naked plenty of times, sure, but never really like this. She could see the insecurities build up and how she longed to reassure her. She was beautiful, everyone could see that, especially Beth. She could feel her stomach tighten but she didn't want to be the first to make a move again. She always took control and she was comfortable doing so, she wanted to step out of her comfort zone however. So, she stood and waited for what felt like an eternity until Addy slowly, ever so slowly stood up. She crossed the room, trying to look comfortable, trying to show she knew what she was doing, when it was clearly this was scaring her out of her mind. Addy reached out her hand and Beth took it. "You drive me mad, you know that?" Addy said. She reached behind Beth and tugged on her hair. She reached higher and pulled out the hair tie and watched as her hair slowly fell around her face. Beautiful.   
"I try. You seemed to have too." Beth said appreciatively as she took in the sight before her. This made Addy blush and turned Beth on even more, if that was even possible. She reached up and ran her hands through Addy's black hair and loved the smooth feel of it. Addy reached out and pulled off Beth's top. Then jeans. She had to admit, while the clothes looked great, the removal process was tedious. Beth reached down and took off her shoes. The height difference that wasn't noticeable before, was now just too clear. It made Addy grin and Beth scowl.   
"I love how short you are." Addy said teasingly. Reaching down to hold Beth's face lightly and to give her a peck.   
"Well, of course you do." Beth said sarcastically but still turning to walk towards Addy's bed. She climbed under the sheets, causing Addy to scowl now. As she was about to walk over, something hit her in the face. She caught it and looked down. It was sheer white panties, that were soaked. This caused Addy to inhale sharply. "I'm waiting Hanlon." Beth said in a sing-songy voice. Addy quickly scrambled into the bed and started kissing Beth passionately. She ended up underneath the girl and was quickly trying to unhook her white bra. When she got the clasp off she pulled it off as fast as she could. Her hands moved down to feel the beautiful creature above her until...   
"What is going on here." The two girls quickly looked up and saw Faith Hanlon, standing in the doorway. She was still in uniform with her gun still in the holster at her hip. Her hand resting on top of it. The mother was furious and it was plain to see she did not approve. Not at all. "Bethany, Adelaine. I want both of you dressed immediately and then Bethany, you will leave and Adelaine and I will have a little chat." She turned and stomped to the kitchen. Leaving the door wide open behind her. Addy felt tears stream down her face, whether from embarrassment or sadness, she didn't know and Beth's face portrayed nothing. They got dressed in silence but before Beth left she lightly let her fingers graze Addy's cheek.   
Addy, however, turned away and went down the other side of the hall leading to the kitchen/living room. She watched her mother pace the small space with a pissed expression and a stone cold expression.   
"How dare you do such things! Especially with a girl no less!" Addy felt the tears immediately stop. Her head whipped up so quickly, she could have broken her neck. She understood her mother not wanting her to have sex at her age or in her house. But the homophobia she couldn't get behind. And she said exactly that. Faith Hanlon looked her daughter square in the eye and told her to get out. This was someone she didn't recognize. Addy rarely talked back and she's had boyfriends sure, but Beth? As a girlfriend? No. That just wasn't-   
"Mom! I like her okay! I might be gay, I might be bi! So what!" Addy yelled in her face.   
"Adelaine, that is unacceptable. I don't want this under my roof. Now, you either call Beth in front of me right now, break it off and just say it was a little experiment or get out and never come back." Without a moments hesitation, Addy spun on her heel and headed out. On the way to the door, she grabbed a bag and threw in a hoodie, an extra pair of underwear, her phone and pulled on a pair of white cheer shoes that Beth actually bought her. She couldn't get out of that house fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The she's and her's are so confusing. I tried.


	3. A coming out sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Addy come out and woo is it dramatic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this isn't important to the story it's just the previous chapter I wrote got deleted so...

"I'm bi," Beth said to her dad. "Wow, uh, wow, would you like a new phone? I could get you one with a rainbow pattern or something. It would uh be nice. Don't tell anyone this-"

"Why shouldn't I?" Beth retorted.

"Well, I know people would just say all kinds of things to you and your sister-"

"The fetus isn't my sister."

"Hey, now, no. Don't you dare insult-" Beth turns on her heel and leaves the room. She flips her father off on the way out and she hears the smashing of glass. "good," she thought, "I hope the got coffee on his shirt." and that he did. That he did.

* * *

"Hey, mom... I think I might be ga-" Faith Hanlon stands up. 

"This is just a phase. Focus on cheerleading and it will become apparent that you like guys." 

"No, mom. I'm gay." Addy stands up and faces her mother. Something inside of her shrinks but the thought of spending time in Beth's arms has her stand up strong. She faces her. "I'm gay!" She yells in her head. "So very gay!" Faith Halon balls her hands into fists. 

"I need to go to work." She says as she angrily slams the front door on her way out. "Ah geez... I forked up." Addy thinks to herself. 

* * *

"Yo, I'm motherfucking bi!" 

"Okay, get three hundred from your father and we'll get some sushi. From the _really_ good place." Beth goes across the street, plays the sweet little girl card, and comes back. She throws five one hundred dollar bills on the table. Her mother looks up impressed and slightly scared. She has created a monster. 

* * *

"Hello, chubby whores." Beth yells out to her cheer squad. 

"Hi," Addy says after her. 

"She is gay, I am bi, we are now fuck partners. That is all." Everyone stares at each other stunned while Beth starts kissing and tickling Addy. 

No one is surprised about this and has quite frankly thought they were together for a long time. They're stunned by how they weren't already together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I promise when my computer stops acting like a piece of shit, I'll post better chapters!


End file.
